Broken Inside
by Dragoan Queen
Summary: Long awaited second chappie read and review. rei is abused by his father Kai is a streetfighter with a mysterious past. they meet No romance yaoi anyways
1. Default Chapter

Broken Inside

**My new fic hope you like cuz i like. Lala. Anyways no yaoi there may be some romance tragedy drama. sniffles The end is so sad. Anyways this fic was originally about**

**Rei but i made the mistake of showing it to fallen pheonix. And for all you Fallen Pheonix fans shes writing alot of stories but her internet isn't hooked up so thats why**

**no fics have been written by her lately. Antyvays lets hear the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: lalala its fun being a disclaimer mwhahahaha anyways she does not own bey blade**

**RnR**

_song lyrics_

"talking"

'thinking'

Easier to run.

Rei forgot money for the bus so he had to walk home after a day of looking around. He was taking the long way home (**for some reason we dont know) **and he heard sounds

that were coming from an alley and sounded like someone was fighting. Rei poked his head around the corner. There was a tough-looking guy finishing someone off. After the one who

was now unconcious was on the ground the tough guy looked around

_It's easier to run,  
Replacing this pain with something numb.  
It's so much easier to run,_

_Than face all of this pain here all alone _

Then he saw Rei. " Hey kid." He called out in a husky voice. "You new here?"

"N-no" Rei stuttered

"How come I've never seen you before?"

"I've never been to this part of the town."

"Wanna fight." The guy didn't ask. He demanded.

"Not really. I'd just like to get home."

"Well if you beat me I'll let you go home if you dont. You may be... uhh.. detained for a while." the guy said smirking.

_Something has been taken_

_From deep inside of me_

_A secret I've kept locked away _

_No one can ever see_

_Wounds so deep they show_

_They never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head  
For years and years they've played_

"I just wanna get home." 'My dads going to be mad about me being late.'

"Too late." With that tough guy lunged at Rei and was about to punch, but then a hand stopped him.

" Dungaa, are you that weak that you'll pick a fight with someone who obviously cant fight." A calm voice seemed to mock tough guy who we shall call Dungaa.

Rei looked up to see a boy about his age with blue/grey/black (**I DONT WHAT HIS HAIR COLOR IS ASK FALLEN PHEONIX**) hair.

"S-sorry Kai it won't happen again." Dungaa ran off.

"Watch yourself. Dont go into places you dont know." Kai turned his crimson glare to Rei.

"I wont. Thanks though." Kai just nodded and started to walk away

_If I could change I would.  
Take back the pain I would._

_Retrace every wrong move that i made i would_

_If i could,  
Stand up and take the blame I would.  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I_

_Would_

_It's easier to run,  
Replacing this pain with something numb.  
It's so much easier to run,_

_Than face all of this pain here all alone _

Rei ran towards home in hope that his father would be passed out in his usual place. In front of the t.v.. When Rei opened the door he heard a voice.

"Rei, where were you i was worried about you." Rei turned to the sickly sweet voice. "You should know better than to come home late."

Rei twitched nervously as he pulled a belt from behind his back. "Now heres the punishment for being out late."

_Sometimes I remember_

_The darkness of my past.  
Bringing back these memories.  
I wish I never had_

_Sometimes I think of letting go  
And never looking back_

_And never moving forward so_

_There would never be a past_

About a half an hour later, Rei was sitting in his room feeling a bit dazed and holding his right eye. He finally pulled his hand away and looked in the mirror there was a

crimson line that curved into a backwards C. From his right eyebrow to his cheekbone. His hands were already covered with blood. He sighed. "Kylas not going to believe

I fell down the stairs." Rei bandaged his wound the best he could and went to sleep.

_If I could change I would.  
Take back the pain I would._

_Retrace every wrong move that i made i would_

_If i could,  
Stand up and take the blame I would.  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I_

_Would_

_It's easier to run,  
Replacing this pain with something numb.  
It's so much easier to run,_

_Than face all of this pain here all alone _

NEXT MORNING A.K.A FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL.

A brown haired girl wearing glasses and a black hoodie that said zero bounded up to Rei. "I missed you Rei-Rei." She said as hugging him. (no romance just friendliness

I hug everybody and she is based on me) "What happened to your face." She asked.

Rei laughed. "This I ran into a board with a nail in it."

She gave him a thumbs up " Smaaaaaaaaaaaart" her voice with sarcasm.

Another girl with lighter brown hair and glasses "HI"

"Hi Ten-Ten." Rei and Kyla called out in unison as she tripped.

Nothing was new about school and nothing interesting happened till lunch. Rei was carrying his spaghetti lunch he tripped on a pencil and his spaghetti went flying.

SPLAT

"Ewwwww. Kon you'll pay for this." Bryan walked over to Rei with spaghetti all over his ugly body (**I dont like to use the word hate so I VERY strongly loathe Bryan**)

_Just washing it aside_

_All of the helplessness inside_

_Pretending i dont feel misplaced_

_Is so much simpler than change_

_It's easier to run,  
Replacing this pain with something numb.  
It's so much easier to run,_

_Than face all of this pain here all alone_

_If I could change I would.  
Take back the pain I would._

_Retrace every wrong move that i made i would_

_If i could,  
Stand up and take the blame I would.  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I_

_Would_

Rei brought his arm up to protect his face but the punch never came. When he looked there was Kai holding Bryan's ugly fist in his hand. Kai had, once agian, saved Rei

from a beating. Kai used his other arm to punch Bryan in the stomache. Bryan went off crying for his mommy. "Thats the second time I've saved you. You owe me.

**I totally forgot i dont own easier to run or linkin park its time i go to bed so i must bid farewell. Parting is such sweet sorrow. bye bis and please review **

**it will make a little girl VERY happy rnr PWEASE.**


	2. Bloody knife, Him and the unhappy coffee...

Broken Inside

**Okay something is wrong with word and I had this whole chappie typed up but now I lost it. GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Okay I'm good I just needed to scream and everything is being very weird. No yaoi. Rei did go to karate as a child but his dad pulled him out of it and thanks to all who reviewed. **

Before Kai had gone to the principles office he had given Rei directions to a warehouse and said "You can pay me back by learning how to fight."

Rei decided to walk home instead of taking a bus. By the time he was halfway home he knew he was going to be late and he didn't know how his father was doing right now.

Rei silently opened the door hoping to not draw attention to his self. It didn't work.

"Rei, you are getting a habit of being late and well to be a good person you need to be on time so you can do your best. So just think of this as lecture for later on in life." Rei turned around to see his swaying father holding a knife.

"D-dad?" Rei stuttered over his words. Rei felt his heart drop with panic. 'No. please no. I just want to be left alone. Just some peace. Just to be alone.'

Then a knife plunged into his right shoulder. Rei held back a scream as he felt the cold metal inside of him. After what seemed an eternity but was only a few seconds the knife was pulled out. Then it was stabbed into his stomach. Rei doubled over in pain then fell into cold unforgiving darkness. The last thing he heard was "Weakling." Then nothing.

Rei woke up a few hours later and was unbearably sore. 'So, this is what happens when you come late. Maybe I should just stay home the whole day. That would please him. I would be early. Really early. I just wish his methods of punishing me weren't so cruel. I wonder what it would be like to sleep. Sleep into eternity. Or maybe let him sleep. Sleeping forever.' Rei weakly shook his head. 'Never sleep. Never die. (**Got that from an evanescence song can't**

**Remember which one though)** I would be just like him. So I'll take it in silence. But what's holding me back from telling someone? I have the scars to prove it. All the evidence is on my side. One of the great mysteries of life. Am I afraid? Am I afraid that if I reveal it to everyone he will kill me? Or am I afraid of being weak?'

Rei left himself with that thought. He knew it struck to close to the truth.

Rei dressed the wounds not to well but well enough so the bleeding might stop a bit. Rei bit his lip as he put some antiseptic on the open cuts and decided it was time to head for that warehouse Kai told him about.

Rei finally found it being a bit late but was still greeted by Kai.

"I need to test your skills before you do anything. So we shall have a practice fight." Kai said as he noticed the quick flash of pain in Rei's eyes. 'What's hurting him obviously he's hurt.' "Is everything all right?"

Rei nodded. "Why shouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. Just seemed like something was off. Let's start."

Rei didn't do a lot of attacking. More just blocking and bad blocking too. "Does anyone beat you up, Rei?" Kai asked.

For a second Kai thought he saw a look of panic in his eyes. Rei got a hold of his voice and said, "No, just… teased sometimes by Bryan and everyone. Why do you ask?"

To Kai, Rei seemed a little defensive. Like he was hiding something. "Because all you do is block and you never fight back. Usually only people who do that are used to not being able to fight back do that. Are you sure nothings going on?"

"I'm fine!" Rei snapped.

"Okay, if you say so."

Kai delivered a small punch to Rei's stomach. Not enough to hurt badly but enough to stun.

Rei collapsed to the ground in pain. Taking short raggedy breaths.

Kai kneeled beside Rei and asked him, "What happened. And don't give me any 'I'm fine' stuff."

"There's nothing to say." Rei said frigidly looking away from Kai.

"Lift up your shirt and tell me that again. There is probably something to say."

Rei did as Kai told him to. Kai fought back a gasp (**Really oocness I know but yah**) as he saw jagged lines and cuts and scars. Then he saw two bandages one over his shoulder and one over his stomach. 'I've never seen such bad cuts before…. Except on me.'

Kai saw the blood seeping through the bandages. "You don't know how to put bandages, do you? Whatever I have some upstairs just let me go and get it."

Kai ran upstairs to living quarters and grabbed some bandages. 'Who could have done that? Rei wasn't like this at school so was it on the way home. Or was it at home…. Nah Rei is just too happy and stuff for that to happen to him. But where did it come from?'

Kai ran back down stairs and took the old bloodstained bandages off of Rei. "Who did this?" Kai asked coldly

"I don't know."

"Are you telling the truth, Rei? Because if you aren't I will find out." Rei looked scared 'what are you hiding, Rei?' "I won't ask anymore questions but if I find this again you are going to tell me the truth."

Rei nodded.

"That's it for today. For a week. See you tomorrow at school."

"Okay Kai. See you tomorrow." Rei put on a smile and waved.

Kai lay down. 'What's up with Rei something is really different. And why am I thinking of him again. No matter what I do he's always there. Even though he's dead. Will I ever really escape him?'

Kai rolled over and closed his eyes letting sleep take him

Rei quietly opened the door avoiding being to loud. He knew that his father would be passed out by now. Rei shut the door behind him and tip-toed up the stairs.

'Does Kai really know about it? Am I in trouble of him finding out? But he seemed like something was distracting him when he saw the bandages. Did the same thing happen to him?

NEXT MORNING.

Rei dragged himself out of bed his stomach and shoulder having a dull ache. He knew his father was already at work and would be for a long time after he got home. Rei put on new clothes and quickly tied his hair in a loose ponytail.

Rei headed toward the coffee shop for some coffee **(duh) **he arrived to see his favorite server the unhappy server (**this coffee shop is the unhappy coffee shop and it's unhappy) **

"Welcome to the unhappy coffee shop may I take your order." The server said in almost android-like voice.

"Latte please."

"Here you go I hope you die and have a horrible life." The server said as he threw Rei's latte at his face. **(what did I tell you he's unhappy and doesn't like anyone) **Rei got as much of the latte as he could without licking his face. Rei took a napkin and wiped himself off.

"Good morning to you to." Rei grinned as he walked out of the café.

**Hope you liked it. Question should I turn this into an OC romance fic because there would a lot of good parts. But you decide. And about the unhappy coffee shop Fallen Phoenix pointed out that coffee shops are happy so I said this was an unhappy coffee shop. But please review and we will find out about kais past and if Kai will find out about Rei so please review BYE.**


End file.
